Painting
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Being a Magical clone of his original counterpart, Naruto does his best to live out a happy life in Jump City. He becomes a pro-visionary member of the Teen Titans and One Day Starfire shows an interest in a painting by Naruto. As a result the two of them grow a bit closer. Image by Phoenixbird16 of Deviantart. Go check out Gallery.


Painting  
0  
Naruto x Starfire  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I know I said I wouldn't post any other stories, but YourFanfiction is having this whole thing with challenges and awards, and since I'm trying to make sure I have all my stories on all sites posted before I do anything new, I decided that for a time, I'm only going to do Meg's Boyfriend and posting these stories that I write for the challenges so I can keep myself better organized. I might even take longer than August 28 to update, I haven't decided.  
0  
Story Start  
0

"Glorious!" Breathed Starfire as she gazed at the colorful canvas sitting in front of her. Her face nearly brushed against the lively image. It was that of the very ocean sitting outside the tower. ''Friend!'' Starfire squealed as the spiky haired blond entered the room. ''I must ask you about this?'' she asked, gesturing to the picture.

''The picture?'' Naruto asked, surprised about Starfire's enthusiasm. Then again it was something he had long grown accustomed to since he 'arrived' to this world in a matter of speaking. It was lonely, being separated from his friends, families, and loved ones. The worst thing was that not only did he have no home to return to, being a magical clone of the original Naruto he didn't even have Kurama's presence within him anymore. It was different, Naruto never knew how much he would have missed the Kitsune's presence until now.

Days like this, he distracted himself with many different hobbies like painting and music. He couldn't become Hokage, even if the Heroes and Magic Users all gathered together and pulled their resources there was no guarantee they could track down his home. So resigning himself, he decided to do what he did best and help people. That led him to joining the Teen Titans seeing as they were among the first super hero team he befriended. One of the people he really befriended was Starfire. She was a bright, vivacious, and friendly person and he got along with her.

''It is glorious. Could you show me how...what is it you call it?''

''Draw?''

Her eyes lit up and she clasp her hands. ''Yes! I adore art! On my planet art is a performance style or clay or something of that matter. Never have I seen images so colorfully displayed.''

Naruto smiled as Starfire went into her explanation. Starfire, like him was an Outsider and oddly enough he found it easy to relate to her much easier than most people would. ''I'm really more of a novice. But I can show you a few things.'' Naruto stated. ''I'll be right back, let me go get my paint set.'' he stated as he left to go get his colors. Returning, Naruto began explaining about art, mixing colors, and such. Seeing as Starfire was from a warrior culture that had to deal with the content of many different species they didn't have the time to develop culturally in matter of arts.

The following day Naruto brought her to an art gallery to show her different images and stuff. He pointed out and explained stuff as Starfire aptly listened. When they were done Naruto bought them both a Hot Dog as they cut through the Park to head back to the tower. '''This is the most interesting date I've ever had.'' Starfire suddenly stated as Naruto almost choked on his soda. Coughing and hacking and gasping for air for a few seconds. ''Naruto! Are you okay! What is wrong?''

''D-Date?'' the blond sputtered, his breath still heavy and his face suddenly blushing madly. He had never thought about Starfire in that way. Yes he found her attractive and nice, but like everyone else he thought she was into Robin.

''This is a date? A male and female hanging out, partaking in recreational activity and enjoying substance and each other's company, is it not?'' she asked.

''Well yeah, but, people tend to agree its a date beforehand.'' he reasoned. Or at least what he knew. He didn't date much so he really didn't know about this sort of thing. ''I thought you liked Robin.''

''I do like Robin. What does my liking Robin affect how I like you?'' Starfire asked, she blinked, confused.

''I...'' a smile graced his face. ''Never mind,'' he added with a chuckle. ''I don't know much about dating. I guess this is a date.'' he finished with a shrug.

''Well it is enjoyable. I enjoy getting to know about you friend, though this sort of thing is considered to lead to romantic liaisons I enjoy getting to know about my friends.''

''Same here,'' he said, finishing his hotdog and using napkins to wipe his hands. ''Come on,'' he said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. ''...let's go buy you some supplies and plan out what we're going to do tomorrow.'' he suggested. By the time they returned the sun was beginning to set. With that they began and in a matter of a few weeks Starfire finished. ''This is absolutely wonderful. I thank you Naruto.'' she said as the blond came over to observe her picture. He could hardly contain his excitement as Starfire refused to let anyone see the painting until it was finished.

Upon seeing it Naruto couldn't help but blush. It was an image of Starfire standing in the background observing him, painting a picture. ''You have the gift. I'm proud at my ability to teach, yet at the same time my own student has surpassed me in a matter of days.'' he finished with a pout as Starfire giggled.

''Once again my friend I think you for teaching me.''

''Well, if you want to learn anything else feel free to approach me,'' he replied.

''Indeed I will.'' she said as she floated over and suddenly hugged him. Naruto's face heated up, he could feel her warmth, not to mention her form was causing his hormones to stir. Starfire, then took her artwork and floated off to show the others. Naruto watched her retreating form, realizing he did the one thing he promised not to do when he arrived and found himself becoming attracted to one of his team mates.


End file.
